grimmfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der gute Hirte
'Der gute Hirte '''ist die fünfte Folge der zweiten Staffel sowie die siebenundzwanzigste Folge von Grimm. Zusammenfassung Detective Nick Burkhardt hat es momentan nicht leicht: Seine Freundin Juliette kann sich noch immer nicht an ihn und ihre gemeinsame Beziehung erinnern. Zudem versucht ein aus Europa stammender Profi-Killer, ein 'Hufhänder', der auf der Suche nach Tante Maries Schlüssel ist, ihn umzubringen. Er lauert Nick schließlich im Wohnwagen auf, doch dieser kann ihn überwältigen. Indes muss Nick sich allerdings auch noch auf die Ermittlungen in einem neuen Fall konzentrieren: Der Pfarrer Lance Calvin kommt aufs Revier und bittet die Detectives um Hilfe. Das Gemeindekonto wurde leergeräumt und ein großer Betrag auf ein Konto auf Curacao überwiesen. Und der Pfarrer hat auch schon einen Verdacht: Buchhalter und Gemeindemitglied Norman Brewster hat, laut Bank, den letzten Transfer getätigt und wie sich herausstellt, ist Brewster am Morgen nicht auf der Arbeit erschienen. Kurze Zeit später wird Normans Leiche allerdings aus einem Häcksler gezogen und somit ist klar: Alleine kann er in dieser Maschine nicht gelandet sein - jemand muss nachgeholfen haben. Nick und Hank überprüfen die Gemeindemitglieder und platzen dabei mitten in einen Gottesdienst. Dabei beobachten sie, wie sich Calvin plötzlich in einen 'Blutbader' und seine Zuhörer sich in 'Schafe' verwandeln. Ist Calvin etwa ein Wolf im Schafspelz? Immerhin erfahren die Detectives von Monroe, dass eine freundschaftliche Verbindung zwischen den beiden 'Wesensarten' nahezu unmöglich ist, es sein denn Calvin ist reformiert wie Monroe. Und welche Rolle spielt eigentlich Calvins fromme Assistentin Megan? Monroe soll sich als hilfesuchender 'Blutbader' getarnt unter die Mitglieder mischen und ein bisschen herumschnüffeln. Es dauert nicht lange und er wird tatsächlich fündig. Inhalt Weil der 'Eisbiber' Bud schwere Gewissensbisse hat trifft er sich mit Nick Burkhardt in einer Bar. Dort erzählt er ihm das er sich mit seiner Freundin Juliette getroffen hatte und versehentlich ihr sagte dass Nick ein 'Grimm' sei. An ihrer Reaktion erst merkte er dass sie gar nicht weiß was ein 'Grimm' ist und erzählte ihr daraufhin das es ein Begriff für einen guten Cop sei. Gerade im Moment möchte Nick die ganze 'Grimm' Geschichte lieber von ihr fern halten, zumindest solang sie sich nicht an ihn erinnern kann, doch er verzeiht Bud, der darüber sehr froh ist. Als Nick zu hause ankommt stellt er fest das Juliette gar nicht da ist und ruft sie an. Sie ist mit zwei Freundinnen, die er auch kennt ausgegangen. Früher hätte sie ihm zumindest Bescheid gegeben, ein weiterer Punkt der ihr derzeitiges Verhältnis erschwert. Am nächsten morgen im Revier sucht ihn Pater Calvin auf, der eine Anzeige stellen will. Ihre Bank hätte sich bei ihm gemeldet weil Schecks eingereicht wurden die nicht mehr gedeckt sind. Natürlich könnte das nicht der Fall sein, die Bank schließt aber einen Hacker aus weil der Überweisungsauftrag vom Computer seines Buchhalters Norman Brewster erteilt wurde. Das gesamte Geld auf dem Konto wurde auf ein Nummernkonto überwiesen. Calvin ist deshalb auch schon in die Firma von Brewster gefahren, wo man ihm sagte das er heute nicht zur Arbeit gekommen wäre. Da er ihn auch zu hause nicht angetroffen hatte ist er nun hierher gekommen um den Vorfall anzuzeigen. Hank Griffin macht sich sofort daran den Inhaber des Nummernkontos herauszufinden, wird aber von der Bank schnell enttäuscht. Die deuten ihm an das es 60 bis 90 Tage dauern wird bis sie den Inhaber ermittelt haben. Nick fragt sich auch kaum was vorgefallen ist, denn Brewster wäre nicht der erste Buchhalter der mit dem Geld seiner Mandanten durchbrennt. Trotzdem wollen sie sich persönlich vergewissern und fahren auch zum Haus von Brewster. Während sie dort nach Spuren suchen erreicht sie der Anruf von einem Kollegen, der ihnen mitteilt das der Wagen von Brewster am Bahnhof gefunden wurde, was die These eines Diebstahls durch den Buchhalter stützt. Hank und Nick fahren nun auch zu seiner Firma, in der er eigentlich arbeitete. Die Tätigkeit für die Kirche von Pater Calvin war nur eine freiwillige Tätigkeit da der auch in seiner Gemeinde war. In der Firma wird aber nur positiv von Brewster geredet und man glaubt nicht das der sich mit Geldern seiner Mandanten absetzen wollte. Die Situation ändert sich rasch als ein Arbeiter meldet das sie Brewster gefunden haben, er liegt im firmeneigenen Häcksler. Der hatte den leblosen Körper schon erwischt und in viele Einzelteile zerteilt, so das es schwierig wird noch Spuren zu finden. Für Nick und Hank ergibt sich nun eher das man Brewster den Diebstahl des Geldes unterschieben wollte, vor allem weil es Zufall war das der in dem Häcksler überhaupt gefunden wurde. Den Computer von Brewster, ein Apple Laptop, konnten sie bisher auch nicht finden und von dem wurde die Überweisung getätigt. Bei ihren Nachforschungen finden Nick und Hank dann heraus das Pater Calvin schon einmal in einer Gemeinde war, die ebenfalls damals bestohlen wurde. Der Referent der Gemeinde wäre der Täter gewesen und sei mit dem Geld spurlos verschwunden. An Calvin selbst finden sie sonst nichts auffälliges. Er hat sich auch keine Luxusgegenstände geleistet, bleibt aber trotzdem die erste Wahl als Täter. Deshalb fahren sie zum Pater Calvin, der gerade einigen seiner Gemeindemitglieder erklärt das sie von Norman beraubt wurden und sich als guter Hirte darstellt. Als Nick sie alle zusammen diskutieren sieht stellt er fest das sie 'Tugendschafe' sind, die er bisher noch nicht kannte. Dafür erkennt er aber die wirkliche Form von Calvin, der ist ein 'Blutbader' wie sein Freund Monroe, mit denen man nicht gut Kirschen essen kann. In seinem Büro redet Calvin offen mit Nick darüber das er ein 'Blutbader' ist und für ihn das genauso ungewöhnlich ist das ein 'Grimm' vor ihm sitzt ebenso wie ein 'Ungesicht', damit meint er Hank, der ja nur ein gewöhnlicher Mensch ist. Er erzählt ähnlich wie Monroe einst das er geläutert sei und deshalb Pater wurde um seine früheren Taten, auf die er natürlich nicht Stolz ist, wieder gut zu machen. Eine lang anhaltende Freundschaft zu einem 'Grimm' fände er auch faszinierend, was bei Nick alle Alarmglocken läuten lässt. Monroe zumindest hatte sich ihm nicht als Freund aufgedrängt. Um sich die Aussage von Calvin indirekt bestätigen zu lassen fahren Hank und Nick danach zu Monroe. Der kennt die 'Schafe', die eigentlich Herdentiere sind. Sie sind nie allein sondern immer in einer Herde und man nennt sie 'Tugendschafe'. Das aber ein 'Blutbader' das Kirchenoberhaupt sein soll hält er für abwegig, das wäre ja als würde man die Lämmer zum fressen halten. Nick möchte das Monroe sozusagen undercover versucht mehr über den 'Blutbader' Calvin herauszufinden. So fährt Monroe zur nächsten Messe, doch er hat sich kaum gesetzt als die 'Schafe' in Panik von ihren Bänken aufspringen, weil sie ihn als 'Blutbader' erkannt haben. Monroe gibt sich auch als geläuterter 'Blutbader' der hier Hilfe sucht. Nur Calvin gibt sich ihm offen und unter vier Augen überlässt er Monroe sogar eine Kammer, in der er schlafen kann. Schon kurz danach kann er von dort sehen wie Calvin heimlich seine Sekretärin Megan Marston küsst, was ihn sehr verwundert denn ein 'Blutbader' will ja kein 'Schaf' als Frau haben. Captain Sean Renard bekommt von seinem Kontakt in Frankreich die Nachricht über den 'Hufhänder' und seine wahre Identität, der auf Nick und den Schlüssel angesetzt wurde. Er lässt ihn sofort zur Fahndung ausschreiben, ahnt dabei aber nicht das der schon das Haus von Nick durchsucht. Dort wird er aber von Juliette gestört als sie nach hause kommt. Um kein Aufsehen zu erregen verschwindet er wieder unbemerkt. Hank und Nick konnten inzwischen herausfinden das auch Megan damals in der Kirche war die ausgeraubt wurde. Obendrein war sie mit dem Referent damals zusammen und lernte dort auch Calvin kennen. Für Renard reicht das aus damit die beiden sie aufs Revier holen und verhören. Megan kommt auch und hat dann wieder einen panischen Anfall, diesmal vor Nick, den sie jetzt als 'Grimm' erkennt. Hank beruhigt sie das dieser 'Grimm' ihr nichts tun wird da er Polizist wie er ist. In ihrer Unschuldigen Art glauben die beiden ihr auch das sie von allem nichts wussten. Doch Megan kann gut lügen und erzählt später ihrem Geliebten Calvin alles. Calvin hat aber schon einen Plan, er will morgen den anderen 'Blutbader', damit meint er Monroe, in sein Büro bitten. Dort wird er ihn in einem Akt der Selbstverteidigung töten und ihm den Mord an Brewster unterschieben in dem sie in seine Sachen den Computer legt von Brewster. Nick wollte unterdessen im Wohnwagen seiner Tante Marie nachlesen, als er dort vom 'Hufhänder' angegriffen wird. Der kann sich aber auch vor solch mächtigen Gegnern schon schützen und erschlägt ihn mit einem alten Beil, welches er aus dem Waffenschrank ziehen konnte. Leider kann der ihm nicht mehr sagen wer ihn geschickt hatte, auf dem Zettel, den Nick bei ihm findet ist aber der Schlüssel aufgezeichnet, hinter dem er her war. Zu hause trifft Nick dann auf Juliette und sie verabreden sich zu einem Essen zu hause. Wenn sie sich schon nicht an ihn erinnern kann, so will sie ihn zumindest kennen lernen, denn alle haben immer positiv über sie gesprochen. Auch das beide nicht wollen das der andere auszieht gibt ihrer Beziehung noch eine Chance. Megan unterhält sich derweil mit dem der hochschwangeren Harmony. Ihr Mann habe gesagt das ihr Baby nicht von ihm sei und deshalb ihm der Name auch egal sei. Als sie dann aber Megan sagt das Calvin der Vater sei, weiß sie das sie nicht die einzige Liebe von ihm ist und er sie alle nur ausnutzt. Sie geht zu den anderen der 'Schafherde' und erzählt ihnen das Calvin das Geld gestohlen hat und Brewster ermordet hat. Frustriert über seine Lügen gehen sie gemeinsam zu Calvin. Der versucht gerade, so wie er es Megan erzählte, Monroe zu töten um ihm den Mord an Brewster anzulasten. Als er die Herde 'Schafe' auf sich zukommen sieht behauptet er das Monroe ihn angegriffen hätte, doch eines der 'Schafe' findet den Computer von Brewster bei ihm was seine Schuld belegt. So sehr 'Tugendschafe' auch Angst vor den 'Blutbadern' haben, als Herde gehen sie auf Calvin los und trampeln ihn zu Tode. Danach richtet sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den anderen 'Blutbader', Monroe, der noch immer fassungslos zusieht. Da sie nun aber auf ihn losgehen wollen versucht er zu fliehen, was aber bei 25 Gemeindemitgliedern beziehungsweise Anzahl der Herde nicht schaffen kann. Bevor sie aber auch ihn nieder trampeln tauchen Nick und Hank auf die ihn retten. Wesen *Blutbader *Eisbiber *Hufhänder *Schaf Besetzung : ''Hauptartikel: Der gute Hirte/Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *David Giuntoli als Nick Burkhardt *Russell Hornsby als Hank Griffin *Bitsie Tulloch als Juliette Silverton *Silas Weir Mitchell als Eddie Monroe *Sasha Roiz als Captain Sean Renard *Reggie Lee als Sergeant Wu Nebendarsteller Gastdarsteller *Jonathan Scarfe als Lance Calvin *Kristina Anapau als Megan Marston *Danny Bruno als Bud Wurstner *Jeanine Jackson als Paula Soundtrack : Hauptartikel: Der gute Hirte/Soundtrack Trivia Zitate Galerie Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Episode